Scandal
by shfly9 - Kim
Summary: [!] Orang orang mengatakan perbedaan itulah kunci terjalinnya sebuah hubungan / Saling melengkapi / Tapi apakah mereka tau / Perbedaan yang signifikan dari mereka / Perbadaan yang mereka miliki itu sebenarnya tidak ada kecocokan, mereka sudah salah memilih bersama jika nantinya tidak bersatu, tapi apakah mereka tau ada sebuah persamaan di antara mereka / sumarry membingungkan


"_Scandal"_

_Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Hyunmin as Lee Sungmin_

_Other cast : Super Junior Member, etc_

_Crime, Romance, Semi Thriller_

_Yaoi, Typo(s), etc_

_Fic ini punya saya, KyuMin saling memiliki dan itu hak mereka, saya hanya Author yang berharap Official Pairing di SuJu itu Real._

_Jika anda tidak suka fic saya silahkan keluar ada tombol kembali atau (x), jangan buang buang waktu anda untuk membaca fic saya._

_Terimakasih_

_Anyeohasseo!_

_Author sedang membawa tantangan baru dengan membuat fic "Crime"_

_Jangan muntah nde kalau tidak bagus ficnya.._

_Saya masih awam dalam membuat fic seperti ini :D_

_Kajja nikmati.._

_#HappyDonghaeDay *belum woy*_

_Yah, emang masih awal ngucapin #HappyDonghaeDay buat bapak angkat saya :p tak apaaa.._

_Oia bapak saya buat instagram yah? Ya Allah senengnya .. wkwkwk_

_Kelamaan yah?_

_Iya?_

_Hahaha_

_Kajja nikmati ff saya :D_

[PROLOG] [!]

"kyunnie" lantunan merdu suara yeoja mengalun indah di telinga namja yang di panggil 'kyunnie', kaki jenjang nan indahnya berbalut highheels terus berlari mengejar seorang namja berbadan gagah dengan nama 'kyunnie'.

'cepat sekali sih' gerutu yeoja tersebut saat badan gagah tersebut tidak berhenti berjalan. Sedikit lelah mengejar langkah namja tersebut, yeoja cantik itu berdiri sambil memegangi kedua lututnya sedikit menyibak poninya yang panjang hampir menutupi mata.

'awas kau' mata foxy-nya menangkap pemandangan sebuah taman. Taman belakang kampus yang asri.

"haaaah" di dudukan tubuhnya pada sebuah kursi panjang khas taman taman. Dikeluarkannya smartphone berwarna putih dari tas selempangannya.

"yeobseo.." suara itu..

"kau berjalan seperti singa melihat buruannya" sedikit bercanda, matanya lurus melihat badan tegap itu berdiri sambil memegangi sebuah earphone hitam.

'pantas'

"mian min, ehh kau dimana?" tangan besarnya mengusap tengkuknya sendiri.

"aku..?"

"ehuem.."

"balikan badanmu, jalanlah sekitar 5 meter dan di sana kau bisa melihat seorang yeoja manis berdress putih sedang duduk sambil merenggut" spesifik sekali min.

"haha.. aku lihat, sepertinya yeoja itu sedang cemberu karna di abaikan namja-nya? Right.." kyuhyun tersenyum seraya berjalan menuju lokasi yang sudh di tunjukan yeojanya itu, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah smartphone dan tangan satunya lagi ia sembunyikan benda yang berhasil membuat yeoja-nya merenggut ke dalam saku celananya..

"hay.." di jongkok kannya badan tegapnya di depan yeojanya. Tangan kirinya yang tadi sudah menyembunyikan benda tersebut beralih mengacak surai lembut yeojanya.

"tidak usah di sembunyikan" yeoja itu, Hyunmin menurunkan tangannya dan segera mematikan sambungan telfon. Sedikit menggembungkan pipinya yang chubby.

"apanya..?" pria di depannya mengesalkan!

"kau tau itu.."

"hahaha.." badannya ia dudukan di sebelah yeoja-nya, menatap penuh arti yeojanya yang sedang merenggut. Di simpannya smartphone di sakunya.

"1 cup ice cream mungkin bisa membuat hati yang merenggut menjadi ceria lagi.." namja itu bermonolog sendiri.

"mwo..?"

"tidaakkk.." sedikit tersenyum ia alihkan pandangannya.

"seharusnya 2 cup tuan.."

"benarkah.."

"yaa.."

"apakah itu tidak menyebabkan kegemukan..?"

"tidakk.."

"benarkah? Tapi yeojaku sudah gendut karna kebanyak makan ice cream ber cup cup" bola matanya sedikit melirik yeoja di sampingnya.

"aku yakin ber cup cup ice cream tidak akan membuat kegemukan agashi.." balasnya menatap namja itu.

"kau mengemaskan.." namja itu mencubit pipi chubby yeojanya, tangan besarnya bertengger di pipi chubby yeojanya.

"huwaaa sakiit kyu,, lepasss.."

"hahaha"

"sakiiitttttt..."

Cinta bisa merubah kepribadian seseorang, banyak yang mengatakan seperti itu.

Yahh contohnya kedua psangan ini, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Hyunmin 2 sosok yang berbeda kepribadian, berbeda sifat dan berbeda organisasi,

Orang orang mengatakan perbedaan itulah kunci terjalinnya sebuah hubungan? Saling melengkapi? Tapi apakah mereka tau? Perbedaan yang signifikan dari mereka?

Perbadaan yang mereka miliki itu sebenarnya tidak ada kecocokan, mereka sudah salah memilih bersama jika nantinya tidak bersatu, tapi apakah mereka tau ada sebuah persamaan di antara mereka?

"hyung.."

"yaaahh.."

"blackjack bereksi lagi.." tangan mulusnya berhenti mengetik, matanya yang sayu menjadi lebih sayu.

"kirimkan mata mata wook-ah.." perintahnya pada namja mungil yang baru saja memanggilnya, tangannya ia kembali menari nari di atas keyboad laptopnya. Pemuda di belakangnya memandang punggung itu cemas.

"maafkan aku hyung.." menundukan kepalanya, tangan putihnya meremas kertas yang ia pegang dengan kuat. Seperti menahan emosi, amarah yang siap meledak?

"haaah" helaan nafas pemuda yang berada di depan laptop. Untuk sekian kalinya dia berhenti, menunda pekerjaannya. di gesernya kursi yang sendari tadi menopang berat badannya, menghampiri namja mungil yang tengah menundukan kepalanya.

Tangannya meraih bahu kecil itu yang sudah tampak bergetar.

"maafkan aku.." air mata lolos begitu saja saat tangan itu mengangkat kepala pemuda di depannya.

"ini bukan salahmu" tangannya meraih tangan yang dengan senan tiasa meremas kerts di genggamannya.

"kertas ini sudah menderita, jangan kau remas lagi" tangan halusnya meraih kertas itu, mengambil dari kungkuhan tangan putih tersebut. Di bacanya sekilas apa yang ada di baliknya.

"kertas ini sudah kusut, jangan kau remas lagi. Kasihan dia.." bibir plum itu berbicara sambil melihat apa yang ia lihat.

"hikss.."

"uljima.."

Tantangan adalah hal yang mengsikkan, penuh adrenanlin, tapi apakah kau bissa melewatinya sampai akhir?

Atau kau hanya akan menjadi penonton, penonton kehancuran dirimu sendiri..

Siapkam mentalmu..

"hyungie.." panggilan manis di pagi hari membuat seorang namja yang tengah duduk di atas kasurnya menguap.

"yee.." hanya kata itu, dirinya masih mengantuk.

"kau akan beraksi hari ini..?" kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju pinggiran kasur. Wajah orang yang di panggil hyung itu tersenyum.

"menyusahkan sekali.."

"kau harus kuat.."

"aku tahu itu.." genggaman tangan itu menguat, wajahnya memerah, tubuhnya bergetar. Lee Sungmin -nama namja itu- membula saat melihat seorang namja di depannya menunjukan tanda menangis. Segera saja di rengkuhnya tubuh itu.

"uljimaa.."

Apaaaa ini?

Hahaha saya buat ff genre "crime" yang di bumbui sediki "romance"..

Sudah terasa kah keduanya?

Review ya, kritik dan saran saya terima karna biar bagaimana pun saran dan kritik itu membangun motivasi tersendiri bagi auhor. Tapi jangan bash pairing ataupun cast ya?

Mereka tak tahu bahwa mereka saya nistakan di ff saya :O

Akhirkata..

R

E

V

I

E

W

Jjang!

-Yesung Wife-


End file.
